dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
| gross = $1.06 billion | rotten_tomatoes_title = Star_Wars_The_Rise_of_Skywalker | imdb_id = 2527338 | website = https://www.starwars.com/films/star-wars-episode-ix-the-rise-of-skywalker }} Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (also known as Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker) is a 2019 US epic space opera film produced, co-written, and directed by J. J. Abrams. It is the third film of Star Wars sequel trilogy, following Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Star Wars: The Last Jedi, and the final episode of the nine-part "Skywalker saga". Plot While the First Order continues to ravage the galaxy, Rey finalizes her training as a Jedi. But danger suddenly rises from the ashes as the evil Emperor Palpatine mysteriously returns from the dead. While working with Finn and Poe Dameron to fulfill a new mission, Rey will not only face Kylo Ren once more, but she will also finally discover the truth about her parents as well as a deadly secret that could determine her future and the fate of the ultimate final showdown that is to come. Cast * Daisy Ridley as Rey * John Boyega as Finn * Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Naomi Ackie as Jannah * Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux * Richard E. Grant as Allegiant General Pryde * Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata * Keri Russell as Zorii Bliss * Joonas Suotamo as Chewbacca * Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico * Ian McDiarmid as Palpatine / Darth Sidious * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian Music Original Score Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''December 18, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''John Williams * '''Track Count: '''19 * '''Length: '''1:16:33 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker was released on December 20, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally planned to be released on May 24 before being pushed back. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 54% Tomatometer and 86% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker suffers from a frustrating lack of imagination, but concludes this beloved saga with fan-focused devotion." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 6.9/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade B+. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $510,634,826 in North America, and $553,963,044 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,406 theaters and earned $89,615,288 on its opening date and $177,383,864 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is United Kingdom, which earned $27,013,321 at opening week and $75,390,355 in total. In total, the film earned $1,064,597,870. Trivia * This is the ninth and final Star Wars film score to be composed by John Williams. * With a gap of 36 years, the return of Lando Calrissian marks the longest time for the original actor to reprise their role. * Including his holographic cameo appearance in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Palpatine will be the most prominent Star Wars villain in the series, having appeared a total of 6 times. * J.J. Abrams is the second director to direct multiple Star Wars films. The first was series creator George Lucas. * The initial working title of this film was "Star Wars: Black Diamond." In June 2018, the working title was changed to "trIXie." * This is the second Star Wars film under Disney's Lucasfilm to have its director replaced. The first was Solo: A Star Wars Story, which replaced Phil Lord and Christopher Miller with Ron Howard. Category:Produced by Lucasfilm Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Sci-fi Movie Category:Action Movie Category:Adventure Movie Category:Live-action Category:Recent Release